Super Furt Bros Brawl
by BradyHudson
Summary: Finn invites Puck and Sam over to play video games. The two end up being jerks and decide to double team Finn. Who will win? And how is Kurt involved? Read on to find out!


**Hey Friends,**

**Yes, I did another Furt centric story. I tried to come up with something about other people, but these two always call to me! T_T**

**Actually, this fic originated as a small part of a much larger Furt brotherhood fic I was writing. I really liked this part, but I'm not sure when or if I'll ever get around to publishing the entire thing, so I cut this little bit out to share with you all. :) If I ever do finish the bigger story, I'll publish that and delete this one. **

**So please keep in mind that I don't consider this my best work, since I planned to incorporate this into a larger framework.**

**Oh and for the video game enthusiasts, I know that several things I describe aren't actually a part of the game, but I made up my own little version to fit into my story. XD**

**Glee is copyright Ryan Murphy and Super Smash Bros. is copyright Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>One of Finn's all time favourite moments of the last year was when he had invited Puck and Sam over to play video games, and the two of them ended up teaming up on him in revenge for a particularly exhausting exercise he had made them do during their last football practice.<p>

"Haha, looks like we're going to beat your high score," Puck taunted as his character-Bowser, whom he had nicknamed Puckzilla- swatted Finn's Mario and sent him flying across the screen. Finn liked Mario. He was just the hero. Plain and simple.

"No fair!" Finn protested, "It took me like, months to get it that high," he desperately tried to get Mario to recover, but he was quickly smacked down by Sam's Donkey Kong. Sam never gave a reason for picking the ape, but the other two swore they saw a resemblance between player and character. It was probably DK's huge mouth that gave them that impression. All three boys always picked the same characters. They didn't even know what half of the other people could do.

"Well, then it's gonna suck to be you any second now," Sam gloated as his and Puck's combined score continued to rise.

After several more moments of Mario taking a beating, Kurt came down the stairs and walked into the living area.

"Could you neanderthals possibly make a little more noise, I can still here myself think."

"Dude, they're teaming up on me and trying to topple my score! I have good reason to scream okay?" Finn replied hysterically without once taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" Kurt asked rhetorically as he walked over and grabbed the last remaining WiiMote. He pressed a couple of buttons and suddenly Princess Peach popped up onto the screen beside where Mario was lying on the ground.

"This isn't happening to me," Finn said as he held his face in his hand. The other two guys were trying to stifle their giggles upon seeing Finn's new partner, but they weren't doing particularly well.

Puck decided to make the first move, making Bowser lunge at Peach. Kurt was quick to counter as Peach jumped into the air and bitch-slapped Bowser so hard he was sent flying backwards, crashing into Donkey Kong and sending them both off the screen. The smirks were immediately wiped off of Puck and Sam's faces, while one was starting to form on Finn's.

"C'mon Finn," Kurt said as he walked over and sat on the floor by Finn's feet, "The sooner we cream these clowns the sooner I can go back to reading in peace."

"I gained two-hundred percent damage from that slap," Puck said in a monotonous voice as he stared blankly ahead, "Oh it is so on now!" And with that the four characters flew at each other viciously in the quest for top score.

While Team Furt still got pounded, bitten, and walloped, Team Suck (they didn't think the name through that much) suddenly found themselves getting punched, kicked, and hit with a barrage of fireballs and pink umbrellas in return.

Eventually, it came to sudden death. Each character had one life left, so this battle was for all the marbles.

"3…2…1…Go!" The announcer shouted, and Mario quickly ran across the playing field, jumped up and punched Donkey Kong right on the jaw, sending him flying off the field and falling to his virtual death.

"DUDE!" Puck screamed, making Sam shudder. But Puck wasn't going down without a fight. Bowser managed to get his stubby arms on Mario and slammed him into the ground, then threw him off the opposite edge.

"NO!" Finn shouted in actual agony.

Bowser then set his sights on the Princess, charging straight for her. To Puck's sadistic delight, she jumped off the edge, apparently saving herself from the pain of Puckzilla.

But…she didn't fall. She just stayed there, hovering in the air.

"SHE CAN FLY!" Puck screamed in horror.

"Yep, and she can also do this!" Kurt replied as Peach turned in the air and hip-checked Bowser's face.

"Hu-CHA!" She screamed as Bowser was sent rocketing off the screen and exploded in mid air.

The game then changed to the results screen, where Mario and Peach were shown dancing happily while Bowser and DK were sitting and shamefully staring at the floor in the background.

A similar scene was occurring in the living room, as Puck held his head in his hands to prevent the others from seeing how red his face was from the humiliation. Sam sat there awkwardly, not sure if he should try to comfort Puck or if that would lead to him getting punched.

The other side of the room, however, was a very different atmosphere. Finn and Kurt had both shot up from where they were sitting and started jumping up and down cheering. Finn reached over and wrapped both of his arms around Kurt's waist, then lifted his brother up off the ground in a sort of bearhug.

"Dude, thank you so much!" Finn said joyfully as he bounced Kurt up and down.

"No problem, brothers gotta stick together right? Now can you put me down and let me finish my book please?" Kurt replied with a smile. Finn obliged, setting Kurt down and ruffling his hair for a second before Kurt gracefully walked out of the room, sending a gloating smirk at Puck and Sam as he walked by.

Finn never played video games with the guys again, unless he knew his little secret weapon was around to help him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
